Gyokudan
by redclouds
Summary: A powerful figure from Hidan's past appears. His goals? To create an undead army and take over the world. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Well here you go; this is my next story which unlike the others isn't humor. It also contains my original character Gyokudan so if you don't like OC's you might not like this story as Gyokudan is one of the main characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Whatever.

* * *

Chapter 1: Gyokudan

Two men were walking down a dirt road.

"Always with the longass sealing crap, I mean we were doing that shit for six days! Six fucking days! Couldn't our great leader think of a faster way to do that shit!?" One of the men said.

"If the sealing is rushed there's a possibility the demon could break free and the statue would crumble releasing the rest. The time it takes is worth the safety." The taller one explained.

"Tch, you have an answer for everything don't you? Half the damn time I bet you're making that shit up!"

"Just shut up, you're more annoying than my last partner."

"Then it's a good thing I'm so much stronger than you."

The taller one was about to reply, about to attack the other, when-

"Hidan, everyone knows that you're a weak, pathetic, retard incapable of the simplest task." A lone man said as he approached the two. He was tall, with black hair and carried a scythe on his back.

_Where did he come from? I didn't even sense him. _Kakuzu thought. "Who the hell are you?"

"Relax stitches, he's a friend." And with that Hidan went up to the person and the two started to shake hands.

But before there hands got halfway to the other they quickly pulled them back to their scythes and got ready to bisect the other. However the stranger was quicker and he had brought his scythe around and cut Hidan in half before his hand even reached his weapons handle.

"Ow fuck! That hurts like hell you motherfucker!" Hidan screamed. "Gyokudan you old prick, what the fuck!?"

"You know it's a typical Jashinite greeting, I thought you'd be expecting it." The newly named Gyokudan said. "I actually thought you might've gotten faster since I last saw you but that isn't true. You're still a slow pathetic retard."

"Heh, ain't that the truth." Kakuzu said.

"Oi, was I talking to you asshole?" Gyokudan said to Kakuzu. "I don't believe you were part of our conversation you rude little bitch."

"What did you just say?" Kakuzu growled out his anger boiling over.

"Will both of you fucks relax!? And sew me back together Kakuzu ya prick!"

_A short while later_

"So Gyokudan here was the one who introduced you to Jashinism,? Well at least now I have someone to blame."

"Don't mock the religion, I'll kill you." Gyokudan said.

"Oh just calm down, seriously man."

"Whatever, I have to say though that I was surprised to find out that you were apart of an S-class criminal organization. You were always so incompetent."

"He still is."

"Fuck you!"

"Heh, well either way it's the reason that you're in this 'Akatsuki' that I tracked you down."

"What do you wan't with Akatsuki?" Kakuzu asked.

"I was getting to that you impatient bastard!"

"Call me a bastard again-

"Oh for Jasin's sake just stop! You guys are fucking horrible!"

"Whatever." Both said at the same time. Gyokudan then reached out his hand to Kakuzu.

"I guess I might as well be as friendly as possible, after all I'll be seeing a lot of you guys now. Hopefully."

"Fine." Kakuzu said as he shook hands with Gyokudan.

But at the moment their hands connected Kakuzu felt his blood run cold. This man he was shaking hands with had evil rolling off him in waves, whereas Hidan radiated death and had a destructive wake, Gyokudan felt like pure, cold evil. To Kakuzu it was like shaking hands with the devil himself. Finally the shake broke.

_What…. What was that? It was like being face to face with evil incarnate._

"Hey something the matter……. Kakuzu-kun?" Gyokudan said with a smirk on his face. His deep violet eyes glowing.

"It's nothing." Kakuzu replied trying not to shiver.

"Well then I can get on with what I was saying before. I want you two to take me to whoever the hell runs this little gang of yours. I have a proposition for him. I'm certain he'll be intrigued."

"Well shit then, lets contact ring eyes and get you to him."

"Thanks Hidan-chan."

"I told you never to call me that again! Fuck you……… Kakuzu hurry your ass up."

"Huh? Yeah sure." Kakuzu replied still deep in thought about Gyokudan.

As Kakuzu was left to contact Pein Gyokudan said he needed to speak with Hidan in private.

"It's been too long Hidan." Gyokudan said.

"Yeah well you don't look any different. So who can tell. I bet you've gotten better using the secret arts too?"

" Of course, the secret arts are one of Jashin-sama's greatest gifts, immortality, of course, being his greatest gift. It's unfortunate that his light has diminished so much."

"Fuck that! I'll make sure everyone knows about Jashinism even if I have to stab it into them!"

"Out of all of my accolades you were the most devote. It makes me wonder if I'll be able to convince you."

"Convince me about what?"

"Hidan…….. What is your knowledge of Ikichism?"

**The End For Now**

* * *

What does Gyokudan want with the Akatsuki and what is this Ikichism?

Next up Chapter 2: Ikichism

Chapter two and on will hopefully be longer.

* * *

How are you enjoying my first non-comedy so far?

And yeah the fighting will start in chapter 3 so just hang tight if that's what you're waing for.

And also I am going to describe Gyokudan's appearance.

He is tall about an inch or two more than Kakuzu, he is wearing a jet black robe similar in looks to the Akatsuki cloak and he wears it similar to Hidan with it partially opened and some of his chest showing, he is wearing grey pant's underneath it. He is fairly broad-shouldered. He has jet black hair slicked back in the same fashion as Hidan (Being Gyokudan's student Hidan copied his looks) he has deep violet colored eyes. And last but not least he carries a single bladed scythe on his back.


	2. Ikichism

**Author's note**: Well I wasn't expecting a lot of reviews but zero? Geez, well I'm still going to finish the story because I like it. So here's chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ikichism

While Gyokudan talked to Hidan Kakuzu was left to contact Pein. He went through the needed handsigns for the telepathy jutsu and waited.

"Kakuzu, what is it?" Pein asked through the mind link.

"Hidan and I have come across a man calling himself Gyokudan, Hidan says that he was the guy who taught him about Jashinism and he has a deal for us."

"A deal?"

"Yeah, but he didn't tell us what he wanted. He says he wants to meet you personally to discuss it. I think it could be a trap."

"It's a possibility; do you see any reason why I should see him?"

"Well……. he does seem to be powerful and when I shook hands with him it was……. odd. If anything I believe you should at least meet him before you make a decision."

"Very well then. Take him to our outpost at the border between the Rain and Grass, you know the one, I will be there."

"Yes Leader-sama." And with that Kakuzu ended the link.

"Do you think he wants to kill you Pein?" Konan asked him at their base.

"I feel that there is something wrong about the whole thing. Zetsu?"

"Yes Leader?" Zetsu replied.

"Contact the other members and tell them to get to the meeting place, if it is a trap I want to be ready."

* * *

"Ikichism?"

"Yeah, what do you know about it?" Gyokudan asked Hidan.

"It's that bastard religion the followers of Kikisemaru practice."

"Heh, that's correct, they believe that Jashin's "brother" Kikisemaru came to them in a vision and specifically told them to join him and forsake Jashin."

"Asshole's, traitorous heathen asshole's."

"Are they?"

"What?"

"The way I see it we have already been betrayed, our numbers grow small, our ways forgotten by history, and where is Jashin! He has forsaken us! In our time of need when our way of life is on the verge of collapse he is nowhere to be seen! The God I once worshipped has left us."

"Hey, fuck that! Jashin has not left us, we just gotta work harder destroy more shit and sacrifice more bastards!"

"You truly are a fool if you believe he is still with us."

"You, the man who said that Jashin appeared before him, the one who taught me all there is to know about Jashinism has given up! What the hell!"

"I was having doubts 200 years ago about Jashin's love for us. You haven't even lived that long, how would you know what it's like to have all of your beliefs, your beliefs for 300 years taken away form you!"

"I've had enough of your shit! Just because you've lost your faith doesn't mean Jashin's abandoned us."

"It's not just me. All of my other students have come with me to Ikichism, to a religion with a God that cares about us, you are the only Jashinist left on this planet! The others have seen the light of Kikisemaru and we shall bring about the Golden Age under his eyes!"

"You bastard. I'll kill you for betraying Jashin." Hidan said as he reached for his scythe.

"It's a real shame, you always were the best because of your faith, but it's that same reason why I'll have to kill you now." Gyokudan reached for his scythe as well.

"Wait!" Kakuzu said as he interrupted the two. "Our leader has agreed to see you, we'll take you too him now."

"Fuck that, I'm going to kill this prick right here and now!" Hidan yelled.

"No." Kakuzu said as he detached his arm grabbing Hidan by the throat and wrapping some of his threads around his limbs to make him immobile. "We will take him to leader, got that?"

Hidan grudgingly accepted and the three traveled the distance to the meeting place along the way Gyokudan kept trying to convince Hidan to convert and Kakuzu had to stop him from attacking Gyokudan. Eventually they reached the base, an old abandoned castle in the middle of a forest.

"So is this the base of operations for Akatsuki?" Gyokudan asked.

"No, this is just one of our bases and meeting spots in case anything needs to be done personally." Kakuzu replied.

Unbeknownst to the three Zetsu was keeping an eye on them and the other mebers of Akatsuki were ready to attack at a moments notice.

"Where the hell is leader anyways?" Hidan said.

"I'm here." Pein said as he walked through the castle gates to the trio. "So you must be Gyokudan."

"Hehe, that's me, and I'm assuming that you're the leader of this group."

"That is correct, I understand that you have some sort of deal for me."

"Oh yes a deal that will surely catch your interest. What I want to propose to you is an alliance, my fellow followers of Kikisemaru number many and I have a large amount of other forces as well. If we join forces there is nothing anyone can do to stop us. However there is one condition."

At that Kakuzu tensed behind Gyokudan ready to decapitate the man at any time.

"What would that be?"

"That you pledge full faith in Kikisemaru and myself, and when the world is ours become my slaves just like all the rest will. If you think about it it's actually the best option for you guys."

_He must be insane. Zetsu thought._

"I'm going to have to decline your offer Gyokudan."

"Really? Well that's a shame, I was kind of hoping you would say yes so we wouldn't have to fight about it, I guess I'll just have to kill you guys and make you apart of my other forces instead of actual fighters."

"Kill all of us?" Pein said as the rest of the Akatsuki appeared around him, Itachi and Kisame to his left, Deidara and Tobi on his right, and Konan on the Castle wall behind him. Zetsu was still concealing himself in the trees.

"Oh is this all of you!? Well that's perfect, I was thinking I would have to go searching for you guys but now that you're all here I can just kill you all at once and save myself some time."

_Gyokudan, not even you could defeat all of us. Hidan thought_

"So then, time to have some fun."

**To be continued.**

* * *

And that concludes chapter two, next time the battle between Gyokudan and the Akatsuki begins.

**Author's note**: And how about someone reviews this time.

.


	3. Doom

**Author's note**: To the few who read this story here's chapter 3

I forgot to ad this before but as a new thing I will be stating a theme song for each of my stories. The theme song for Gyokudan is Thriller by Michael Jackson. Before he went weird and all.

* * *

Chapter 3: Doom

"Kill all of us, really?" Pein said to Gyokudan.

"Yep, you got a problem with that?"

"Just a little one…… Kakuzu."

"Right." Kakuzu then grabbed Gyokudan's head from behind, ripped it off and tossed it to the ground as his body toppled over.

"You prick, that hurt."

"We might not know how to kill you guys but when your decapitated you're useless." Kakuzu said.

"I'm still going to kill all of you, now you've just pissed me off."

"What are you gonna do bite my ankles to death!"

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of this." Gyokudan said as his decapitated head rose from the ground, his body got up and waited for it's lost appendage to return, when the head reached the neck a layer of blood rose in between and quickly formed into the lost skin perfectly reattaching Gyokudan's head to his body.

"That's interesting." Pein said.

"Yeah I was going to tell you guys that Gyokudan can't really be incapacitated by that sort of stuff." Hidan said.

"How the hell did you do that!" Kakuzu growled out to Gyokudan.

"It's rather simple." Gyokudan replied as he jumped away from the Akatsuki so that they were all in front of him. "Only one who has reached the highest levels of Jashinism is open to these abilities, basically I can willingly control and manipulate my blood. It is used by the power of one's soul and thus even when decapitated and when my arms are useless I will always come back together. You can't stop me."

"Still, you will find it difficult to fight all of us at once." Pein said.

"Oh I'm aware of that." Gyokudan then reached inside his cloak and pulled out a scroll. Unfurling it the scroll had some kind of seal on it. "Summoning Jutsu: Kikisemaru's Will." A blast of smoke appeared around Gyokudan and when it was lifted almost two dozen men were with him. They all carried an assortment of weapons from scythes to swords and maces.

"The converted Jashinists." Hidan said.

One of the newly arrived foes recognized Hidan. "Ah, Hidan, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here defying us."

"Sorry to disappoint you Keese but I will never betray Jashin-sama." Hidan said as he brought his scythe around ready to do combat.

"He's already betrayed us." Keese said as he did the same.

"Don't think this is it Akatsuki." Gyokudan said. "It doesn't take a genius to realize that Jashinists don't have much actual combat skill. Which is why my other forces will be joining this battle. Summoning Jutsu: Graveyard Shift!" Gyokudan then slammed his palm into the ground and the land around him change color into a sickly grey.

"What did he just do?" Kakuzu asked.

"It's the epitome of what Ikichism has to offer, the ability to tear the souls out of someone's body turning them into mindless zombies." Hidan explained as the ground started to rumble and Gyokudan's new allies arose ready to fight the Akatsuki.

"Over 2,000. Do you think you can kill them all?" Gyokudan asked with contempt and superiority dripping from his mouth.

"It seems like this could take awhile." Pein said. "Go all out."

"Right." Itachi replied, activating his sharingan.

"This should be fun." Kisame said as he readied Samehada.

"Your zombies will be blown to pieces, un." Deidara said as he sculpted.

"Tobi will not let Leader-sama down!"

"I've been wanting to kick this guys ass ever since I met him." Kakuzu said.

"Whatever, as long as I get the kill." Hidan said.

"Heh, don't think…….. that it will be easy!" Gyokudan said as he and the rest of his army charged the Akatsuki.

Gyokudan himself went straight for Pein while Keese went after Hidan, the rest of the Kikisemaru army simply threw themselves at the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Lets see how strong you are!" Gyokudan said as he swung his scythe at Pein who easily dodged, the two of them jumped back into the interior of the castle allowing the rest of the Akatsuki to get on with their fights. Hidan and the former Jashinist Keese were already locked in a deadly battle.

"How could you betray Jashin asshole! He's given you everything!" Hidan yelled at keese and brought his scythe down diagonally at Keese's body, but Keese blocked it with his own scythe identical to Hidan's, the two were locked in a contest of strength neither backing down.

"He doesn't care about us anymore! And anything he gave us Kikisemaru can outdo!' Keese replied and pushed Hidan away, lunging forward and attacking with a flurry of blows intent on beheading his former friend. Hidan dodged one of the strikes and flung his roped scythe at Keese who barely managed to dodge in time. Keese ,seeing an opening, leapt towards the priest and made a powerful horizontal slash hoping to take Hidan out of the fight.

But to his surprise the scythe blades were stopped by Hidan's arm, digging into his won flesh, as he used it as a shield. His surprise quickly turned to pain and anger when Hidan's thrown scythe came back towards him cutting off his head.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU, DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER!" Keese yelled out in frustration to Hidan who simply sighed and kicked his head into the forest where they could no longer here his complaining.

With the rest of the Akatsuki's fights Kakuzu was having a field day as his Iron Body jutsu stopped all of the former jashinists attacks. He had alreadt beheaded several of them when he found himself surrounded by Gyokudan's undead warriors.

"Fine then, if you want to die then come at me I won't hesitate to end your pathetic half-lives." But his confidence lowered as one of the zombies started to gather lightning energy in the palm of his hand.

_So they can still use some of their old abilities? This makes it more fun._

Itachi was simply setting fire to any zombies who approached him and let Kisame take care of the Jashinists, using his sword to delimb them. Deidara was clearly having fun as he blew apart a group of zombies and then got angry as the top of his hair was cut off by a katana.

"You want a real fight, yeah? Well fine C2 it is."

Tobi was simply dodging and fazing through all of the attacks aimed at him landing any debilitating punches or kicks when the opportunity presented itself.

But the zombies just kept coming, and now they had started using jutsu's as well, most of the former Jashinist's had been defeated but a few of the stronger ones were starting to cause problems, and every member knew what would happen if they got even a drop of their blood.

* * *

"I can tell you're strong. The Rinnegan is certainly a powerful ability. I suspected it was you when Hidan mentioned 'ring eyes'."

"You are familiar with these eyes?"

"I'm three hundred and some odd years old, I'm familiar with everything and I can say without any ego that I am one of the most powerful people to have ever walked this Earth. But you can say the same too."

"If you do think you can win against us you're mistaken, I will kill you here and my comrades will kill your followers and undead."

"They are strong, but as long as I am alive Kikisemaru's will and influence will stay alive as well. My forces may be defeated and it might take another 200 years to rebuild my strength but it will happen. Time is not an issue with me. Kikisemaru will control this world through me no matter how long it takes."

"I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen now."

"Then let's begin."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

The battle has begun and next chapter the fight between Pein and Gyokudan starts as well.

I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Eyes of Blood

Author's note:

Here it is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Eyes of Blood

Before Pein and Gyokudan could begin Konan appeared next to Pein ready to aid him in his fight.

"You too huh? Well fine with me, the more the merrier." Gyokudan said.

"No Konan, help the rest I will fight him alone." Pein said.

Konan was unhappy with his decision but didn't argue with him. "As you wish Pein." And Konan disappeared to help the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Tch, that wasn't smart. You should take all the help you can get in this fight."

"I am the only one needed to fight you."

"I hope you're right, I haven't had a good fight in years." Gyokudan then grabbed his scythe and instead of charging at Pein slit his left wrist with the blade. However instead of dripping down his arm the blood floated into the air as dozens of droplets and spread out before Gyokudan.

"I have to thank Jashin for this at least I suppose. Blood…… bullets!"

A dozen of the droplets shot out at great speeds at Pein who slid to the side to avoid the attack. Missing their target the blood drilled into the wall behind Pein creating small but deep holes.

"An interesting ability, and not something I can learn with these eyes."

"It's because it's the user's _soul_ that controls the blood. The Rinnegan is not infallible."

"Nothing is."

"Heh……. That was my most simple attack; I have killed nine-hundred and thirty eight people with it. Have you killed that many in your entire life?"

Pein didn't respond so Gyokudan continued. "My body is really incredible, I mean you don't normally see someone who can survive this-" Gyokudan slit his throat with his scythe, and gallons of blood seemed to flow from the wound. "And then still be able to talk without giving it a second notice."

"All that blood, It's much more than the human body holds."

"I can control my blood and cause it to multiply, it's rather similar to creating water from nothing for a jutsu. And now…." Gyokudan raised his hands and the blood floated into the air forming spikes. "You gonna slide out of the way of this? Spikes!"

Gyokudan flexed his hands and the spikes shot forward to Pein at an alarming speed. There were much more spikes than bullets and they were bigger in size as well, however Pein could see all of their trajectories clearly and was able to twist and bend out of the way, and at the end of the barrage take a step backwards to avoid the spikes from above. Pein then jumped onto the roof of the castle with Gyokudan quickly following him.

"So you even saw the spikes coming at you from above? Thanks to your Rinnegan obviously, not as wide a range as the Byakugan but it gets the job done." Gyokudan drew his hands into fists and the spikes that became lodged in walls or lost in the air came back to him, he then opened his arms in a wide circle and the spikes spread out forming a wide semi-sphere around Pein. With spikes all around he could not dodge.

"Attacking with all these spikes at once takes out any opportunity at avoiding them all, goodbye Rinnegan." Gyokudan closed his hand into a fist and the spikes instantly shot towards Pein who instead of trying to dodge, kicked through the roof and jumped inside the castle as the spikes penetrated into the building

"You bastard." Gyokudan said as he jumped off the roof to a lower level where he was parallel to the room Pein jumped into. "Don't think I'm stupid enough to jump right in there, come out of your hiding spot and face me!"

Then the wall exploded and six figures tumbled out of the smoke onto the ledge where Gyokudan stood.

"Now."

"Its time."

"For you to witness."

The smoke cleared and Gyokudn could only smirk at what he saw.

The Six Path's of Pain."

* * *

At the rest of the Akatsuki's battlefield Itachi was starting to see pattern.

_The enemy isn't using any sort of strategy, the Jashinist's attack wildly while the zombie's just throw themselves at us, if it wasn't for their numbers this fight would have been over in 5 minutes. However, the Jashinists are regrouping and the zombie's are still coming if we keep fighting like this there is a good chance that some of us will die, we may even lose._

"Kakuzu Deidara." Itachi said.

"What!" Kakuzu yelled and Deidara asked.

"If we keep fighting like this we may all die, we need to destroy them with a single powerful attack and then take care of whatever remains afterwards."

"So what do you want us to do about it!?" Kakuzu asked anger evident in his voice.

"Combine your wind and fire masks for a single powerful blast, Deidara use your C2 to create as many bombs you can and disorient them. After Deidara attacks, you Kakuzu, will then destroy the rest. If any survive that the rest of us will finish them."

"Heh, as long as they see my art before they die then I'm all for it." Deidara started creating his bombs. "After all my art cannot be beaten."

"Whatever." Kakuzu said irritated at being ordered but wanting to end the fight. "Now…. Gwoooouaaahhhhh!" Kakuzu yelled out as the two masks separated from his body and the recombined to form his most powerful attack.

"Art is a bang yeah!" Deidara said as he released his explosions on the crowd of enemies.

"Now Kakuzu." Itachi ordered.

'I know!" Kakuzu formed the seal and attacked with the fusion of wind and fire sending out a gigantic blast of fire incinerating most of the zombies and some of the Jashinists caught in the blast. "Burn."

* * *

"Now this is interesting. Just what exactly are you?" Gyokudan asked still unable to get rid of his smirk.

"We are Pein, we are God." The six said as they launched themselves at Gyokudan.

"Fine!" Gyokudan said as he pointed his scythe at the Yahiko Pein. "Show me what pain is!"

The bald body steadied itself and fired its left arm like a rocket towards Gyokudan who narrowly dodged it. He then was forced to bring his scythe around and cut off the head of an attack dog summon but was unable to avoid the kick to his back from the long-haired Pein which sent him careening into the castle wall.

_He's using his bodies in perfect synchronization. Shit._

Gyokudan had time to avoid the drill-beaked bird summon sent at him but knew he wouldn't avoid the rocket fist going right for his face.

"Wall!" Blood flowed out of Gyokudan's neck and formed a wall in front of him to block the fist which it did, however to Gyokudans surprise the fist exploded sending Gyokudan flying outside of the castle onto the grounds opposite the ones the rest of the Akatsuki was fighting on.

"That was good, he's definitely mastered the Rinnegan……. Rikudo you would be proud."

Gyokudan had little time to regain himself as the Six Path's jumped down to confront him.

"This really is one of my more difficult fights, I can tell already that it's going to take longer than I wish for."

"That's your problem not mine."

"Alright then." Gyokudan pulled his scythe off the holster on his back and readied it for battle. "I will have to get serious then."

* * *

"Your plan didn't quite work Itachi." Kisame said to his partner in a mocking fashion.

The attackers had been disorientated by Deidara's bombs, many had been stopped by Kakuzu's attack, but there were still more and more coming at them. And now Kakuzu was a heart short, Deidara had a broken arm, and Kisame had a severe gash down his left leg.

"We must stop them for Leader." Konan said to the group. "He is facing the strongest opponent and he will undoubtedly win so we must succeed as well." At that Konan sent out a flurry of paper shuriken maiming a good dozen zombie's and charged back into the battlefield.

"You heard her." Kisame said and went to back her up.

Hidan however had something else on his mind.

_Konan, Leader is strong but even he might not be able to stop Gyokudan._

**The End For Now**

* * *

The end of chapter 4 next chapter the battle between Pein and Gyokudan ends, and the rest of the Akatsuki are pushed to their limits.

Will hopefully be out in less than a week.


	5. Over?

Author's note:

Chapter five of Gyokudan, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter five: Over?

"You haven't been fighting seriously?" Pein questioned.

"Hell no, I'm not some idiot who fights at 100 straight from the beginning."

"Serious or not, you will not defeat me."

"Heh, you sure are confident." _He uses his six bodies for perfect strategy and coordination, those eyes are definitely a part of it, but if I can take out just one body his capability will fall drastically. _

Gyokudan swung his scythe at the six Peins and as the blade started its arc it detached from the pole and flew outwards towards Pein's bodies connected by a long chain, Gyokudan was aiming to bisect the Peins but all were too quick and they merely ducked under the flying scythe blade.

Undeterred, Gyokudan brought the blade around again at their feet but the six merely jumped back to avoid the attack again so Gyokudan recalled the scythe blade back to the pole of the weapon.

"I don't believe I've seen a weapon like that."

"My scythe is actually a Kusarigama, a unique one at that_." (A/N if anyone has seen Samurai Champloo Gyokudan's weapon is the one that guy in the last few episodes who fights Mugen uses.)_

"That weapon will never hit me; my eyes will make sure of it."

"It's not the only new ability." Gyokudan smirked and hunched forward as two bulges appeared on his back. "I am Kikisemaru's will, and you will die! HAAAAA!" He yelled as two angel wings of blood erupted from his back and cuts started appearing on his body all dripping blood.

"I am the harbinger of the new age, with the power of Ikichism at my back." Gyokudan saidas he floated into the air hovering at twenty feet off the ground. "DIE!"

Gyokudan's wings spread out and dozens of blood spears emerged from them hoping to skewer the Peins.

But due to the Rinnegan the Six were able to avoid all the spears and simultaneously attack, as Gyokudan used his kusarigama to swat away an exploding fist and sent spikes of blood to impale a large Ox summon.

However not one to be kept on the defensive Gyokudan flew right at the Six Paths, wanting to kill a few of the bodies to swing the battle in his favor. The long haired Pein attacked Gyokudan from behind trying to take away his kusarigama but was forced to jump away as one of Gyokudan's wings morphed into a myriad of swords, maces, and whips.

Gyokudan hopped down into the middle of Peins and swung his kusarigama in all directions at varying speeds and trajectories but his attacks were wasted as the fat Pein snatched the chain of the weapon and used his superior strength to tear it free of Gyokudan's grasp. However all this opened up was new avenues of attack as all members of the battle were forced to dodge weapons of blood and the more conventional attacks of the Six paths.

Every now and then an attack would land on Gyokudan but with his immortality and reassembly power it was insignificant. Pein new this but also knew that Gyokudan was unable to defeat him as well.

_It's a standoff. _Was both their conclusions.

"Tch, I really hate long drawn-out fights, so I think I'll end this. Be killing you later." Gyokudan's wings exploded into blood spikes and bullets and the sixpaths were forced to hide behind a defensive summon as the attack reigned in. When the attack ended and the summon was dispelled Gyokudan had already left.

* * *

"Alright I've had enough. _Amaterasu!_" Itachi said as the black flames engulfed the oncoming horde of zombies and former Jashinists. After a short while Itachi dispelled the flames and dropped to his knees.

"Couldn't you have done that from the beginning?" Kisame questioned. Itachi only responded with a glare.

A grunt was heard from one of the badly injured, but not dead, Jashinists as Kakuzu took out his heart and placed it within his own body.

"A fire heart, not surprising for a Jashinist, good….. makes up for the one I lost earlier."

Pein, the Yahiko one, suddenly appeared before the Akatsuki.

"Leader-sama." Konan said. "You defeated him?"

"No he ran off, but I am not letting him escape. Zetsu where is he?" Pein asked the plant man as he leeched out of the ground.

"He is not far, we could catch up to him."

"Fuck that." Hidan said. "I'm going and that's it, Gyokudan is my kill."

Pein considered this for a moment before replying. "Alright you can go, but Kakuzu goes as well."

"Fuck him!"

"You couldn't defeat him on your own Hidan, I'll allow you to face him but it's useless for you to go alone." Pein replied.

"Tch, whatever Leader-sam." Hidan said with contempt and sarcasm.

"Just shut up and let's go." Kakuzu said and the two disappeared in a flash.

"If you couldn't defeat him what chance do they have." Konan asked.

"I know what I'm doing, have faith in me."

* * *

The pair were running through the forest on the tree branches at full speed to catch up with Gyokudan when an axe flew out of nowhere almost beheading Hidan.

"What the fuck!" Hidan yelled.

"Hidan, you bastard, I will not allow you to go any further." A severely burnt former Jashinist said as he confronted Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Itachi dispelled Amaterasu too quickly it seems, I'll go on ahead you deal with this." Kakuzu said as he left the two behind.

_Whatever Kakuzu, I'll be glad when Gyokudan kills you, then I'll kill him and end this crap._

"So looks like you're a little burnt there Haruki. You survived though so that's what counts right?' Hidan said to the former Jashinist mockingly.

"Shut up you fool, you die today."

"Haruki, you should know." Hidan said as he prepared his scythe. "You just can't kill me!"

* * *

Kakuzu sensed that he had almost made it to Gyokudan. Oddly it seemed like his target wasn't moving away.

_He's waiting for me._

Kakuzu's theory turned out to be true as he jumped into the clearing Gyokudan was at to find the man sitting down in a patch of grass silently meditating with his kusarigama across his lap.

"It saddens me." Gyokudan began. "To see all my fellow believers reduced to nothingness. When I rip out that Uchiha's soul he will be a strong warrior, so will you be Kakuzu-kun."

"Like that will ever happen."

"Oh it will, I've got all the time in the world to torture you until you beg me to take away your soul just to end it all." Gyokudan said as he stood up ready to face Kakuzu. "Let's begin the long painful process then."

**The End For Now**

* * *

The fight between Gyokudan and Kakuzu is moments away.

Next chapter: The King vs. the Bishop


	6. King vs Bishop

Author's note:

Alright here is chapter 6 of Gyokudan. It would've been out yesterday but I went to see a movie instead.

The italics are always Kakuzu's thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter Six: King vs. Bishop**

"Die traitor!" Hidan yelled as he swung his scythe straight at Haruki's head.

"Go to hell!" Haruki said as he used an axe to block the scythe and then flung another one at Hidan's head.

Hidan dodged out of the way in time but the rope on his scythe was cut. _Asshole, I'll break him in half for that._

Haruki then lunged at Hidan who was unable to fully block Haruki's axe with his scythe and grunted as the axe blade was buried deep in his side.

"I'll cleave you in two!" Haruki yelled with a twisted smile on his face, forcing the axe in Hidan's side through his body. "You cannot stop the advent of Ikichism!"

Haruki's smile vanished when Hidan's arm grabbed the handle of his axe and snapped the wood in two.

"Y-You-." But Haruki's sentence was replaced with a scream when he felt Hidan's scythe tearing through his torso.

* * *

"Since I first met you I've wanted to do this." Kakuzu said as he prepared to battle Gyokudan.

"Oh I know, and it was hard for me to not just kill you guys on the spot and make you my slaves." Gyokudan replied snidely.

"I bet."

"Heh……. Well before we begin I have something to do." Gyokudan clasped his hands together in prayer fashion and lowered his head to the ground. "**Beyond the Grave Servitude: Resurrect!" **Gyokudan yelled out the last word and an incredible chakra enveloped the area.

* * *

"So what now Leader-sama?" Kisame asked Pein.

"You go back to your original duties, Zetsu and I will wait here for Kakuzu and Hidan." Pein replied.

"Whatever, let's go Tobi, yeah." Deidara called out to the new member but got no reply as Tobi was staring out at the recent battlefield. "Hey! What the hell is it?!"

"I think we may have a problem Leader-sama." Tobi said to Pein pointing to the field.

Pein followed his pointing and was annoyed to see the zombies of Gyokudan reappearing from nothingness.

"What the hell!" Kisame yelled. "There shouldn't be anything left after Amaterasu!"

"There wasn't" Itachi stated, sharingan active. "The zombie's are reforming out of thin air."

Pein was unnerved by this but didn't let it show. "It would seem that our foe has left a parting gift for us. By the looks of it as long as he is alive he can resurrect these things."

"That means it's up to Hidan and Kakuzu." Konan said.

"Ah crap." Kisame said.

* * *

"And now that that's taken care of, let's begin Kakuzu-kun." Gyokudan said smugly.

Kakuzu was so consumed with his need to kill Gyokudan that he didn't even care about that jutsu he just used. Instantly he shot off his fist at Gyokudan, the fist, still connected by threads, smashed straight into Gyokudan's jaw knocking him backwards and tumbling to the ground. But Kakuzu wasn't done yet as he used his extended hand to grab the hem of Gyokudan's cloak and dragged him roughly across the ground before letting him go and sending the Ikichist into a large tree.

"Get up Gyokudan." Kakuzu said as he brought his hand back.

"Hey hey, can't I get a little rest? I just fought the Rinnegan you know?" Gyokudan said as he pulled himself out of the destroyed tree. "You've got quite a temper don't you?"

"Shut up. I'm not here to talk."

"Just trying to make your last few minutes alive enjoyable." Gyokudan said as he swiftly pulled out his scythe and charged at Kakuzu.

_He's faster than I thought!_

Kakuzu barely had time to dodge out of the way, but Gyokudan kept on swinging his scythe wildly, always attacking in a new way.

_I can't keep this up, he's too fast and he won't tire._

"Die!" Gyokudan shrieked as he aimed the scythe right for Kakuzu's heart. However the blade simply bounced off of Kakuzu's left forearm with a metallic clang.

Gyokudan's surprise turned quickly to pain as Kakuzu's right hand plowed into his face with an audible crunch, sending the scythe wielder rocketing backwards into a rock, which exploded from the impact.

"This is why I was never afraid of that idiot's curse."

"Ow……. you bastard…… that hurt a lot." Gyokudan said as he arose from the rubble, he set his smashed jaw back into place with a snap and continued. "I thought I saw you make a hand-sign but I wasn't sure. What jutsu is that?"

"It would be pointless for you to know anyways. You cannot break through my defense."

"Oh please Kakuzu, I've lived for over three-hundred years I've seen all kinds of jutsu, gen or nin, wind to fire. And none of them are unbeatable." Gyokudan swung his scythe at Kakuzu and the blade came out on the chain aiming to decapitate the green eyed ninja.

However Kakuzu simply ducked a little raised his hand and allowed the chain to wrap around his left forearm.

"Fine then, we can play it that way!" Gyokudan said as he tugged hard on the chain hoping to pull Kakuzu over. Yet his plan backfired as with Kakuzu's new strength weight also came, and Gyokudan's power was not enough to heave Kakuzu over.

"Oh shit." Gyokudan deadpanned.

"That's right." And then with a great tug Kakuzu pulled Gyokudan off the ground swung him around in a circle and deposited him into the ground. But Kakuzu wasn't finished he pulled Gyokudan, who was still clutching the pole of the scythe, towards him at great speed and punched him square in the chest. A bone cracking shatter was emitted through the clearing as Gyokudan let go of his scythe and was sent flying backwards from the force of the punch.

"You done?" Kakuzu asked.

"No. In fact I wanted to thank you." Gyokudan said as he picked himself off the ground looking much worse for wear but still able to do combat. "This is a fun fight. Haven't had a fun fight like this in years."

"You're insane."

"Maybe a little. However I would like it if you could give me my scythe back."

"You're an idiot too."

"Where do you think Hidan got it from?" At the end of that sentence Gyokudan bit into his own wrist and tore off the flesh to let the blood flow out of his arm.

_What's he going to do?_

"Let's see if this can break your defense." Gyokudan then raised his hand and dozens of blood droplets rose into the sir. "Blood bullets!"

The deadly drops of blood shot towards Kakuzu at high speed wanting to drill through his defense. However Kakuzu simply crossed his arms in front of his face and while the droplets created cracks and little holes they did not break through the Iron Body.

"Aw man, I was really hoping that would work."

"You shouldn't have."

"Whatever." Gyokudan ran at Kakuzu a makeshift sword of blood forming in his hands, he aimed it right for Kakuzu's chest but the blade was blocked by Kakuzu's arm. The sword sunk into his skin a little but did no real damage. Gyokudan then flipped over Kakuzu's head and landing behind him tried to swipe his feet out from under him. However with the weight of the Iron body all it did was send Kakuzu a little off balance.

This was all Gyokudan needed though as he was quickly able to grab his scythe off the ground and jump away from Kakuzu before he had a chance to retaliate.

_He did all that just to get his scythe back? He must be planning something._

"You know water can be able to cut through steel like it were butter. There are several water jutsu's that take advantage of that sharpness. But I am no water specialist so I will have to substitute something else." Gyokudan slit his other wrist with the scythe blade and the blood streamed over the blade of the weapon turning it into a dark red color.

"What are you doing?" Kakuzu asked with a tiny hint of worry in his voice.

"Simply sharpening my blade Kakuzu-kun." The blood had now hardened and transformed the blade of the scythe into a truly nightmarish thing. It was longer, crooked, and spiked with three extra blades coming out of the backside. The image was made greater by the deep crimson color the weapon had become. "I will cut through you, and you will be able to do nothing." Gyokudan lunged at Kakuzu swinging his scythe wildly like before.

_This is bad, I've got a feeling that the blade will cut through me. I'll have to dodge and incapacitate him some how._

"You're just to slow!" Gyokudan flipped over Kakuzu and lashed out with his scythe cutting the Akatsuki agent on the arm. The blade went right through the Iron Body.

"Ha! I told you so! Now die." Gyokudan let the blade fly from the pole on its chain straight at Kakuzu's face. He was able to doge however and come back to kick Gyokudan in the side sending him careening into a tree.

"I still have my strength Gyokudan. You can't match that."

"Like it matters!" Gyokudan twirled his scythe around like a windmill creating a cyclone of death in front of him as he charged Kakuzu once more. Aside from a few glancing hits though it seemed Gyokudan was still getting nowhere, that is until apart of the blood on the scythe blade broke off and launched itself straight at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu pivoted to his side but the spike of blood still hit him in the leg sending him just off balance enough for Gyokudan to attack.

"Take this!" Gyokudan yelled as he swung the scythe into Kakuzu's chest slicing through the Iron Body defense and into one of his hearts.

"Gyaah! Ughhh. Shit….." Kakuzu hunched over and didn't move as Gyokudan slipped him off of his scythe. However the Ikichist didn't seem relaxed.

"Come on, come on, just get up already. I can feel those other hearts beating in you, and I won't fall for a feint."

A grunt was heard from Kakuzu as he stood up and glared at Guokudan. "I really hate you."

"I know."

"Fine, let's really have some fun. Gwooooaauughh!" Kakuzu yelled out as the four mask creatures emerged from his body.

"Whoa. Didn't see that coming. Your abilities have a weirdness level on par with my own."

"I'm going to butcher you." But before the attacks could begin one of the mask creature's fell over with a yelp and disassembled into strings and a pool of blood.

"Ah, so that's how it works. But what's the point of these masks in the first place?"

"I'll show you. **Wind: Great Pressure**!" A hurricane force wind blasted out of the eagle mask uprooting a good amount of the forest caught in the blast and severely disorientating Gyokudan.

"Now, **Lightning: False Darkness**!" Twin bolts of lightning came out of the bull mask and Gyokudan was unable to doge or defend and was fried by the blast.

"Done yet?"

"Ha, hahaha. You must be joking. Hell no I'm not done!" Gyokudan said as he stood up off the ground smoke still coming off his charred body. "This is great, why would I want to be done? But I guess I will have to start using more of my ability. Gotta keep up with you."

And with that Gyokudan hunched over and angel wings of blood sprouted from his back. This time however he stayed on the ground.

_What the hell. And his chakra, it's getting stronger….. and darker._

"Be impaled, will you?" Gyokudan said as his wings turned into dozens of spears and shot out towards Kakuzu and his mask creatures.

"**Wind:Great Pressure!" **The blast of wind blew back the spears but Gyokudan simply raised his arms and sent dozens of blood spikes at Kakuzu.

_Shit! _Kakuzu and his masks jumped out of the way but Gyokudan came straight for the green eyed shinobi, and his left wing changed into one giant blade as he attempted to skewer Kakuzu.

"**Fire: Intense Pain!**" Kakuzu yelled as he attempted to stop Gyokudan's attack.

It half worked as the fire blinded and injured Gyokudan enough for the blade to miss Kakuzu but in a frenzied retaliation Gyokudan exploded his right wing into blood spikes and launched them randomly. One buried itself in Kakuzu's left leg and several drilled into the lightning mask creature effectively ending it's usefulness.

_Shit. Nothing's working, every attack has no effect on him. It doesn't seem like he can be knocked out and even if I were to restrain him with my threads he doesn't need hand-signs to will his blood to attack. I can't combine with my masks either, that's just creating a bigger target, maybe if I combine the wind and fire masks I'll have enough power to burn him into ashes. That must stop him._

The two masks formed into one and now Gyokudan was in between it and Kakuzu.

"Oh? What are you planning Kakuzu-kun?"

"Hopefully your death." Kakuzu said as he jumped up onto a tree branch.

"Hey where ya going?"

"Just getting out of the way." Kakuzu made a quick hand-sign. "Fire wind fusion…. Die!"

The huge column of fire enveloped Gyokudan and quickly burnt down most of the tree's in it's path. Soon after Kakuzu hopped down going to see if Gyokudan was finished.

"No…… god damn it." Kakuzu said.

A sphere of blood was where Gyokudan had been standing and soon that sphere folded outwards and reconfigured into the wings on Gyokudan's back.

"It's a great defense aint it?" And suddenly he shot out his scythe and cleaved through the fire and wind masks effectively neutralizing Kakuzu's elemental attacks. Kakuzu didn't have any time to retaliate however as the scythe blade came whizzing right at him. Kakuzu jumped back but still received a gash across his stomach.

"It's over now Kakuzu-kun." Gyokudan instantly appeared in front of Kakuzu and landed a powerful kick into his wounded stomach sending him falling backwards to the ground.

"I was wrong, this wasn't nearly as fun as I thought it would be. I mean you're weaker than the Second Raikage, and he was a real loser." Gyokudan was now standing over Kakuzu stomping on his exhausted body and whacking him a few times with the pole end of his scythe. "He kept begging for his life, groveling on his hands and knees. Even said I could take his wife and daughter if I just spared him. So after I beheaded him I went to his home and tortured his wife and daughter to death."

Kakuzu couldn't respond as Gyokudan had been beating him throughout the entire conversation.

"So do you see what my point is? It's that I just can't resist a good torturing. Well not really but it isn't important. What is important is that I'm going to kill you, and make you a soulless warrior for me. Bye, bye Kakuzu-kun."

Gyokudan raised his scythe for the killing blow.

**The End For Now**

* * *

Longest chapter I've ever written, And it was almost pure combat. Next chapter will be out sooner.


	7. Jashin's Will

**Author's note**

Yeah here's chapter 7.

* * *

Chapter 7: Jshin's Will

"Bye bye Kakuzu-kun." Gyokudan said as he raised his scythe to deliver the killing blow.

"_Damn it, is this really the end?" Kakuzu thought_.

But before Gyokudan could jam his scythe into Kakuzu's skull a metal spike came flying out of the forest and impaled Gyokudan through the throat.

He gurgled up blood and fell to the ground grasping at his throat.

"_That spike!" Kakuzu thought_

"Now I really, really hate Kakuzu, but him and I got a deal. So I can't let _you_ kill him now can I?"

Gyokudan pulled the spike out of his throat and got off the gorund and stared Hidan straight in the eye. "I was hoping you'd last this long. I wanted to rip out your soul while you were still in one piece."

"That won't happen shitface."

"Oh it will, when you are a mindless slave you shall finally see the light of Kikisemaru!" Gyokudan yelled as he lunged at Hidan scythe in hand.

* * *

_Back with the rest of the Akatsuki_

"Ow! Shit!" Kisame said as one of the zombie soldiers bit deep into his arm. "These asshole's fight dirty."

The Akatsuki were fighting hard but the stream of zombies seemed endless, and none of the members were unscathed.

"Leader, we won't be able to last forever like this. The Amaterasu I used earlier costed me too much energy as well. I can't use it again." Itachi said to Pein.

"We must only hold out as long as Gyokudan is still alive." Pein replied.

"Well, and a lot of offense intended here, but those two can't go on a single mission without trying to kill each other so excuse me for being a little worried!" Deidara chimed in.

"He has a point Leader-sama." Kisame said as he bisected another zombie.

"You all need to stop worrying." A bloody Konan said. "If Leader has faith in them so should you. Now let's kill these things."

And the Akatsuki fought on.

* * *

"Die Hidan-chan!" Gyokudan said as he swung his scythe parallel to the ground aiming to cut Hidan in half.

However Hidan jumped above it and shot his scythe out on it's rope trying to decapitate his former teacher. But Gyokudan simply stepped back allowing the scythe blade to slit his throat, and the blood that came out turned to needles and shot at Hidan.

"Ow, fuck man!" Hidan yelled as he was hit by dozens of blood needles. _Dammit, those fucking blood jutsu's, and Jashin's curse isn't going to help either._

"Just give up now, it's pointless." Gyokudan said, putting his scythe on his back. "I always did like you Hidan, I'll give you one last chance to join me willingly. No soul-stealing at all."

"You can take your offer and shove it up your ass." Hidan replied.

Gyokudan simply smirked and a second later his scythe blade shot out on it's chain and buried itself in Hidan's chest. Gyokudan spun the chain around so that it wraped around Hidan's body preventing him form moving.

"You bastard. Get this fucking chain off me so I can kick your ass."

"Come on, why should I do that? I've got you right where I want you." Gyokudan's blood then crept along the chain of the scythe until it to wrapped around Hidan. "This is going to hurt." Instantly the blood formed into spikes impaling Hidan all around. Causing him to drop his scythe.

"Gahh, you asshole."

"You didn't think I wouldn't have any fun before I took your soul did you? I plan on torturing you for days until you finally, willingly, renounce Jashin."

"It won't happen!"

"And why's that." Gyokudan said his believed superiority clearly evident on his face.

"Because fuck your chain!" Hidan kicked his scythe up into his hand, caught Gyokudan's chain in-between two of the blades and twisted. With the chain gone slack Hidan jumped away from Gyokudan scythe in hand ready to attack.

Gyokudan was not happy to see his favorite weapon broken.

"You little prick. It will take weeks before I can get that fixed."

"Well don't come into battle with something you're not prepared to lose asshole." Hidan then threw his scythe at Gyokudan who blocked it with the staff of his weapon. However Hidan simply used the leverage to his advantage and zoomed towards Gyokudan using the rope as a pulley. On the way he grabbed the metal spike on the ground and threw it at the surprised Gyokudan who stopped it by putting a shield of blood over his arm. He did not block, however, the punch aimed squarely at his face.

"_Gyokudan recently fought Leader, and I know he's tired form his fight with me. But with his abilities does Hidan even have a chance?" Kakuzu thought as he was still lying on the ground unable to do anything._

"Wow strategy. I never thought you were capable of that." Gyokudan said to Hidan in a mocking manner.

"I never thought you were capable of ditching everything you once believed in."

Gyokudan's smirk left his face and a frown appeared on it. "You don't understand shit." Gyokudan launched himself at Hidan and used the pole of his weapon to hit him square in the stomach knocking him over. "I started Jashinism." Gyokudan shot out a blade of blood from his wrist to cut off the rope of Hidan's scythe. "How do you think it makes _me_ feel to know that the God who gave me a reason to live, who gave me everything I believed in, betrayed me! Betrayed all of us!" Gyokudan swung his pole around and hit Hidan in the jaw knocking him to the ground.

Gyokudan threw his pole to the ground and picked up the metal spike Hidan threw into his throat.

"I am going to create a world that is under the watching eyes of Kiksemaru, he will never forsake us! And if you can't understand that then you can live forever as his slave!" Gyokudan picked Hidan up and jammed the spike into his chest through his heart.

"You fool Hidan! You could've had everything! Now I will use Kiksemaru's power of soul to turn you into a mindless zombie! You will be a slave in my army!" A strange energy gathered in Gyokudan's hand as he prepared to drive it into Hidan's chest.

_Soul...blood. Hidan thought_

"Gyokudan you bastard." Hidan said as he grabbed Gyokudan's energy engulfed hand. "You taught me that immortality was Jashin's greatest gift. And _you've_ forsaken _him_." Hidan's rosary started to glow a crimson color. "You've forsaken Jashin!" The energy in Gyokudan's hand disappeared t his horror. "You've forsaken Jashin! Your immortality dies!" Hidan grabbed the rosary around his neck and slammed it onto Gyokudan's forehead.

"AHHHHHH!" Gyokudan screamed out as pain unlike any other he'd ever felt engulfed him.

And at the same time every wound Gyokudan has ever suffered appeared at the same time, wounds opened, blood spilled, limbs organs and bones turned to dust. And throughout all of this the wailing scream of Gyokudan pierced the night as his body melted, cracked, and disintegrated until all that remained was a pile of blood red ash.

* * *

_With the rest of the Akatsuki_

A horde of zombies had overcome Kisame's strength and were now preparing to rip him to pieces. Deidara and Itachi were about to come to this fate as well when suddenly before their very eyes the zombies seized up, shook all over, and turned back into nothingness, their bodies evaporating into the air.

Kisame groaned and got up, dusting himself off. "I guess those two idiots did it."

His statement was met with heavy breathing and several nods of the head.

* * *

"Wow, you actually succeeded at something, congratulations." Kakuzu said to Hidan.

"Shut up asshole. Let's just get back to Leader."

"Doesn't it make you wonder at all though? What if Gyokudan was right? Don't you think you could ever switch to Ikichism?"

Hidan stopped for a moment to gaze back at the pile of ash that was his fromer teacher and mentor. "No."

**The End**

* * *

And that's the end of my first action directed fanfiction. Originally it was supposed to be ten chapters but I'm really bad at filling up space in my stories. There may also be a sequel in the far future. Now although I am glad that I got 2 reviews so far, they are only 2 reviews and by the same person. Thank you Demons Love Cheese for those but I was hoping for more. Oh well can't win them all.

And now for those that care. In about one to two weeks my next fanfiction will be coming out, and it will be the first one of mine that actually has Naruto in it and as the main character! So stay tuned. (If you care.)


End file.
